


I Like (the idea of) You

by Bokutotheestallion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay, Hinata/Oikawa/Kenma, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Past Sexual Abuse, Rare Pairings, Sad Ending, Social Media, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 10,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bokutotheestallion/pseuds/Bokutotheestallion
Summary: Imported from my Wattpad account (@kodzukenstan)Hinata owns a twitter account that Kenma and Oikawa are obsessed with.Kenma and Hinata hit it off immediately in the comments and later in DM'sOikawa sees Hinata after a volleyball match and bullies him to the point of suicide. After he does that he realises he bullied someone that saved him from suicide he goes into a depression that not even Iwaizumi could get him out of.That's where Kenma comes in.What happens when they discover they all have feelings for eachother.Follow me! The author behind this mess on twitter! @bkoutarouu
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myself/gifts).



> Just to clarify some things.  
> On my Wattpad the first chapter is a profiles chapter with all of the @‘s. Obv I can’t do that over here so I’ll just type all of the @‘s in the notes at the beginning of every chapter 
> 
> @yourdailydoseofvitaminD - hinata  
> @kodzuken - kenma  
> @sugamama - sugawara  
> @dadchi - daichi  
> @ROLLINGTHUNDER - noya  
> @milky - kageyama  
> @jesusCRYst - asahi  
> @no-shit-ugh - ennoshita (that name is genius)  
> @tanaka - tanaka (reaallyy?)  
> @saltea - tsukishima  
> @oikawatooru - oikawa  
> @iloveoikawa - iwaizumi
> 
> AND FINALLY FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! @bkoutarouu

`

@yourdailydoseofvitaminD

\- I love long walks on the beach, big d*ck. And fried chicken

120k likes-30k retweets-20k comments

@sugamama

\- h you're FAMOUS

@yourdailydoseofvitaminD

\- probs a one hit wonder lol

@pridemagazine

\- A JUJUBEE REF, GAY ICON IN WAITING

@yourdailydoseofvitaminD

\- OMG PRIDE MAG

@kodzuken

\- I think I'm in love

@yourdailydoseofvitaminD

\- I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love with DADDY JANKEE

@kodzuken

\- HES my man he's my Papi

@yourdailydoseofvitaminD

\- when he sing reggaton I get really happy

@kodzuken

\- every time I see him I get sassy

@yourdailydoseofvitaminD

Got me nervous and Really gAsSy


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify some things.  
> On my Wattpad the first chapter is a profiles chapter with all of the @‘s. Obv I can’t do that over here so I’ll just type all of the @‘s in the notes at the beginning of every chapter
> 
> @yourdailydoseofvitaminD - hinata  
> @kodzuken - kenma  
> @sugamama - sugawara  
> @dadchi - daichi  
> @ROLLINGTHUNDER - noya  
> @milky - kageyama  
> @jesusCRYst - asahi  
> @no-shit-ugh - ennoshita (that name is genius)  
> @tanaka - tanaka (reaallyy?)  
> @saltea - tsukishima  
> @oikawatooru - oikawa  
> @iloveoikawa - iwaizumi
> 
> AND FINALLY FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! @bkoutarouu

@yourdailydoseofvitaminD  
\- one a st*aight person tried to talk to me. I didn't know they could talk 🤮, pack it up Jake Paul.  
1.1m likes-200k retweets-39k replies.

@karenbutmakeityoung  
\- that's kinda straightphobic 🤨  
@yourdailydoseofvitaminD  
\- ma'am, that shit doesn't exist. Stop looking for ways to be oppressed and sit in your white privilege 😘  
@sugamama  
\- You Popped Off Sis  
@yourdailydoseofvitaminD  
\- tanks frog but why did you capitalise every word. seems sispixioughs.  
@sugamama  
\- you just had a stroke how cute ❤️😌

@jamescharles  
\- #abolishstraights2020  
@YourdailydoseofvitaminD  
\- first pride magazine, now James Charles. I'm practically famous ☺️  
@ROLLINGTHUNDER  
\- MY PRECIOUS KOUHAI. YOU JUST HIT 100K FOLLOWERS, PACK IT UP WERE MOVING TO L.A

@kodzuken  
\- you literally can't get off my timeline. I think I'm in love.  
@yourdailydoseofvitaminD  
\- dm me babes 😘


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify some things.  
> On my Wattpad the first chapter is a profiles chapter with all of the @‘s. Obv I can’t do that over here so I’ll just type all of the @‘s in the notes at the beginning of every chapter
> 
> @yourdailydoseofvitaminD - hinata  
> @kodzuken - kenma  
> @sugamama - sugawara  
> @dadchi - daichi  
> @ROLLINGTHUNDER - noya  
> @milky - kageyama  
> @jesusCRYst - asahi  
> @no-shit-ugh - ennoshita (that name is genius)  
> @tanaka - tanaka (reaallyy?)  
> @saltea - tsukishima  
> @oikawatooru - oikawa  
> @iloveoikawa - iwaizumi
> 
> AND FINALLY FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! @bkoutarouu

In this chapter I will use the display names for dm's 

Hinata- ☀️h☀️  
Kenma- nekozume

☀️h☀️  
\- hey, you keep responding to my tweets.  
U wanna become friends, I need more 😌

Nekozume  
\- you're the new twitter gay icon tm ofc I will.  
You are all over my timeline.

☀️h☀️  
\- I'm like an infestation to so many gays.  
I love it, I would have never expected to blow up.  
Also you only follow 20 people and I'm 1 of them.  
I feel so special babes 😘

Nekozume  
\- 😳😳😳  
You have known me for 2 seconds and  
you're already stalking me.

☀️h☀️  
\- I prefer to call it 'learning more about  
a person'  
Anyways gtg I have to do school.  
Cya 😘

Nekozume  
\- bye ❤️

on twitter

@yourdailydoseofvitaminD  
\- online friend > real life friends. Sorry bitch.  
800K likes-22k retweets-22k replies

@sunshinestan  
\- not you tweeting in the middle of class  
@yourdailydoseofvitaminD  
\- I HAVE STANS ALREADY  
@gayforsunshine  
\- ofc bb.

@dadchi  
\- reply to this if you're his real life friend and you take offence.  
@milky  
\- I am  
@sugamama  
\- UGH ME  
@jesuschryghst  
\- I'm not offended but I actually am  
@n-o-shit-ugh  
\- idrc but I'm going to cry because sunshine doesn't love me  
@ROLLINGTHUNDER  
\- m-my k-kouhai doesn't lOVE ME  
@tanaka  
\- I would be sad but he didn't lie 😭  
@yourdailydoseofvitaminD  
\- stop making me feel guilty. I still love all of you. And you too Tsukki even though you didn't respond. I know you're salty.  
@saltea  
\- I'm blushing tbh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify some things.  
> On my Wattpad the first chapter is a profiles chapter with all of the @‘s. Obv I can’t do that over here so I’ll just type all of the @‘s in the notes at the beginning of every chapter
> 
> @yourdailydoseofvitaminD - hinata  
> @kodzuken - kenma  
> @sugamama - sugawara  
> @dadchi - daichi  
> @ROLLINGTHUNDER - noya  
> @milky - kageyama  
> @jesusCRYst - asahi  
> @no-shit-ugh - ennoshita (that name is genius)  
> @tanaka - tanaka (reaallyy?)  
> @saltea - tsukishima  
> @oikawatooru - oikawa  
> @iloveoikawa - iwaizumi
> 
> AND FINALLY FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! @bkoutarouu

@YourdailydoseofvitaminD  
\- did you read drarry fanfiction when you were a kid or were you str*ight.

2.2m likes-340k retweets-49k comments

@sugamama  
\- hinata, you're, literally, famous, you, better, work, you, whore.  
@dadchi  
\- you just called our son a whore.  
@sugamama  
\- boo you whore. Take a joke you asparagus looking ass, go back to the grave ❤️😘  
@yourdailydoseofvitaminD  
\- parent 1. parent 2. don't you dare think of getting a divorce. you are the best parents 😘✨💝💕🐸🏳️🌈  
@sugamama  
\- ily2boo  
@dadchi  
\- brb just crying.

@pridemagazine  
\- ok, you're the gay tm. Do a verbal interview with us. No face involved if you want to stay anon  
@yourdailydossofvitaminD  
\- @sugamama be my momager?  
@sugamama  
\- on it, I'll send them your business email Rn bb

@kodzuken  
\- oh bitch, I didn't just read. I WROTE  
@yourdailydoseofvitaminD  
\- your fuckin lyin lemme see  
@kodzuken  
\- oh yes I did. My account on Wattpad is mafuyusprimalscream. I promise you would have read one 💝  
@yourdailydoseofvitaminD  
\- the fact that I've read, commented, voted and reading listed all but one of your fanfictions makes me want to marry you Rn.  
@kodzuken  
\- you really want to marry this lazy game obsessed, gay weirdo. I'll arrange it 💝


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify some things.  
> On my Wattpad the first chapter is a profiles chapter with all of the @‘s. Obv I can’t do that over here so I’ll just type all of the @‘s in the notes at the beginning of every chapter
> 
> @yourdailydoseofvitaminD - hinata  
> @kodzuken - kenma  
> @sugamama - sugawara  
> @dadchi - daichi  
> @ROLLINGTHUNDER - noya  
> @milky - kageyama  
> @jesusCRYst - asahi  
> @no-shit-ugh - ennoshita (that name is genius)  
> @tanaka - tanaka (reaallyy?)  
> @saltea - tsukishima  
> @oikawatooru - oikawa  
> @iloveoikawa - iwaizumi
> 
> AND FINALLY FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! @bkoutarouu

HINATAS POV

Today is the day I have my at home interview with pride magazine. Who would have thought that I would have become a twitter star in quarantine. How cheesy.

Obviously not being able to see any of my friends or play volleyball has hurt me, but I'm lucky I have my family with me.

As I'm setting up my microphone next to my bed I hear the interviewer enter the video call.

"Hello H, you can leave your camera off just keep your microphone on. We want to ask you a few questions about your rise to fame, your new title of the king of gay twitter and a little information on hobbies and music taste"

"O-okay, sorry if I sound nervous I just can't believe I'm being interviewed as some brand of celebrity. I would like to thanks anyone that has supported me, it means everything"

"Great, so H, when you tweeted the now absolutely viral tweet that was a quote, did you expect it to rise so quickly?"

"I can't say I did, I generally had twitter as a fun app to just tweet random things on. If you look through all of my past tweets I've probably tweeted 200 drag race references. When it got to 20 likes I got scared, then it kept going and going and all I could do was watch hehe"

"Omg aren't you just the cutest, so now that you are 'the king' of gay twitter, what are you going to do?"

"Oh I hope to make so many friends. All of my supporters can send me a dm anytime. I have full on insomnia so if I'm not reading Wattpad I'm on Twitter. If you need to rant I'm here for you guys"

"YOU LITERALLY ARE JSJAJSJAJSKKSKAKQIOQOQKQOQLQKWI. anyways. If you could describe your music taste with three artists, who would they be?"

"Rina Sawayama, Charli XCX and Caroline Polachek, all icons in the gay community, Caroline is super super underrated but all of them deserve the world"

"So do you sis, anyways final question. Any hobbies aside from tweeting?"

"Well, if I'm not in quarantine you can spot me eating meat buns with my friends and playing volleyball. I LOVE VOLLEYBALL. I. LOVE. IT. But I love all of you even more"

"Thanks for letting us have you H. I hope your success continues, any other platforms aside from twitter you would like to promote?"

"Oh I have a private Instagram account. But I would like to remain anonymous for at least now. Love you guys, thanks for having me!"

As the call finishes I grin. That was SO FUNNNNN

As I check the news I see the best news I could possibly ever see.

"Hello, breaking news, the COVID 19 virus has been eradicated in Japan. So local sporting competitions will start coming back in the next month. Thank you. Have a great day"

VOLLEYBALL VOLLEYBALL VOLLEYBALL 

today has been AMAZING. I need to tell Kodzuken


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify some things.  
> On my Wattpad the first chapter is a profiles chapter with all of the @‘s. Obv I can’t do that over here so I’ll just type all of the @‘s in the notes at the beginning of every chapter
> 
> @yourdailydoseofvitaminD - hinata  
> @kodzuken - kenma  
> @sugamama - sugawara  
> @dadchi - daichi  
> @ROLLINGTHUNDER - noya  
> @milky - kageyama  
> @jesusCRYst - asahi  
> @no-shit-ugh - ennoshita (that name is genius)  
> @tanaka - tanaka (reaallyy?)  
> @saltea - tsukishima  
> @oikawatooru - oikawa  
> @iloveoikawa - iwaizumi
> 
> AND FINALLY FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! @bkoutarouu

DM's so display names. You know the drill  
☀️h☀️ - hinata  
Nekozume - kenma 

☀️h☀️  
\- bitccch I have some tea.

Nekozume  
\- spill babe, Spill

☀️h☀️  
\- sooooo, I might have just done  
an interview with pride magazine  
\- if you want to hear my heavenly  
voice. You should listen ❤️

Nekozume  
\- I'll be right back  
\- okay I'm back, so first of all  
\- I would date your voice, you sound  
so cute  
\- second of all.  
\- you play volleyball. Same.

☀️h☀️  
\- omg you do, I'm a middle blocker  
\- I'm really short but I have an  
amazing jump  
\- what position do you play?

Nekozume  
\- I'm a setter  
\- I don't really enjoy playing much  
I kind of hate social interaction  
\- like you would hate me in person

☀️h☀️  
\- okay first.  
\- I literally deal with Tsukki on a daily  
basis, I think you would be totally my  
friend.  
\- or maybe more?  
Message deleted  
\- anyways, if we ever meet you need to  
throw me some tosses.

Nekozume  
\- y-you want to meet someday?

☀️h☀️  
\- of course, you're adorable (assuming  
that's you in your pfp.  
\- anyways you're my favourite online  
friend. Also volleyball is continuing  
soon, I'm so exited. I've missed it  
all through miss rona. Maybe we  
might even go against eachother at  
some point  
Oh sorry that was a lot 🦟🦗🦟🦗🦟

Nekozume  
\- I find it's cute that you ramble.  
\- you're so animated. So charismatic.  
\- also I literally can't believe I now have  
a ✨famous friend✨

☀️h☀️  
\- I- well, I wouldn't call me famous

Nekozume  
\- bitch you literally just did an  
interview with pride magazine.  
-And you have........  
\- oh wow. 560k followers, Chile you  
Need to start a podcast or an insta  
\- make some BANK

☀️h☀️  
\- we might not have met or seen  
Eachother but I have a serious question  
\- will you be my manager?

Nekozume  
\- if you're being serious OF COURSE  
\- If ur not tho, then I knew that 😌

☀️h☀️  
\- congrats, you're officially my manager  
\- instead of paying me, just send me a  
photo of you once a week  
\- deal?

Nekozume  
\- um I'm your manager shouldn't you be payi-  
\- ykw idc  
\- deal, if we play volleyball against  
eachother then you'll know who  
I am. Right?

☀️h☀️  
\- I am exited for that day if it comes.  
\- I'll keep it secret so you won't know.  
\- also because you know my voice if I  
See you I just won't speak around you.  
\- foolproof. Anyways before I go, as my  
manager, do you have any recommendations?

Nekozume  
\- change your god damn bible length  
username.  
-That's it

☀️h☀️  
\- consider it changed ❤️

Wonder what he will change it too lol.

This is so cute I can't


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify some things.  
> On my Wattpad the first chapter is a profiles chapter with all of the @‘s. Obv I can’t do that over here so I’ll just type all of the @‘s in the notes at the beginning of every chapter
> 
> @yourdailydoseofvitaminD - hinata  
> @kodzuken - kenma  
> @sugamama - sugawara  
> @dadchi - daichi  
> @ROLLINGTHUNDER - noya  
> @milky - kageyama  
> @jesusCRYst - asahi  
> @no-shit-ugh - ennoshita (that name is genius)  
> @tanaka - tanaka (reaallyy?)  
> @saltea - tsukishima  
> @oikawatooru - oikawa  
> @iloveoikawa - iwaizumi
> 
> AND FINALLY FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! @bkoutarouu

@sun  
\- life update. i have a new username, 2 managers and my obsession with writing in all lowercase grows stronger every day. hru?

1m likes-805k retweets-24k comments 

@sugamama  
\- First of all, I'm doing well. Second of all, WHO AM I SHARING THE TITLE OF MANAGER WITH.  
@kodzuken  
\- it's me, I convinced him to change his name, how he got the rights to @sun baffles me.  
@sugamama  
\- @sun I like him, keep him  
@sun  
\- wasn't pleasing on leaving him 😏  
@kodzuken  
\- I- 🦟🦗☀️🦗🦟🦗🦟🦗🦟🦗☀️🦗🦟🦗🦟🦗😌🦗🦟🦗🦟🦟☀️🦟🐸😭☺️🦉😏😭❤️🐸🦗🐸😍🦗😏  
@sunstan  
\- the managers and the client. Combination of the century, a cultural reset

@dadchi  
\- I feel so left out at this moment  
\- [Verse 1: Tynomi Banks]  
I'm the queen, I'm Miss Tynomi  
When I'm on stage, I know you know me  
Slay all day with a face real beat  
Stake you down like the slayer, Buffy  
Knick knack paddywhack, give a dog a bone  
Frumpy old bitch, I'm gonna send your ass home  
All of them be dutty, dutty  
Need to wash your panty, panty

[Verse 2: Ilona Verley]  
Everything I do is sheer perfection  
Everywhere I look, men cover their erections  
Everything they wear gets them a detention  
Everywhere they go, people have nothing nice to mention  
It must suck when you get no attention  
Ha ha ha, I'm so funny!

[Verse 3: BOA]  
It's your girl BOA and I'm here to show ya  
Big booty bitch, these other girls don't know  
Another like me 'cause I do it differently  
Sleeping on this hoe but trust, you will see  
Scarlett BoBo, looks are a no-no  
Dressed like a clown and it showed in the promo  
Try to slay the runway, doin' it my way  
That nose gives me Eggplant Friday

[Verse 4: Anastarzia Anaquway]  
It's Starzy on the mic, have your girl in the house  
No no no, all cat, no mouse  
Hoes think they sweet with face half beat  
It's time mother show how to bring the heat  
Pack your cheap drag up real neat while I sit back and I'll beat my meat  
Time to shoot, fall from your feet  
Bitch, ha, your face complete

[Verse 5: Kiara]  
Kiki wanna kai-kai, but none of these queens are my type  
I'm sexy so they wanna bite, bite  
They can try me but I will decline, cline  
Miss Anaquway, you can sashay  
I want a real star, no tea, no shade  
Ilona, you're on the same lane  
Double chin, double teeth, baby, désolée

[Verse 6: Scarlett BoBo]  
I don't wanna see nobody  
Seems they gotta quit this hobby  
Sinking fast, can't make it to the top  
Girl, can't wait to see you drop  
Drop, drop, you're looking like a flop  
Walk, walk, 'cause you ain't the bop  
Hot, hot, 'cause that's what you're not  
Sirens, sirens, bitch, you caught!

[Verse 7: Lemon]  
Ain't nobody pussy pop it quite like I do  
Ain't nobody look turn a head like mine do  
Ain't no laugh track slap like mine do  
Ain't no queen rap it back like I do  
When I step in the room, girls quake  
Scarlett, Starzy, always safe  
Rita's old and Ilona be fake  
And that last girl, what's her name?

[Verse 8: Rita Baga]  
Team L-E-M-O-N ain't gonna make it to the end  
Just come a little closer  
Can't you see we're getting hotter?  
Oh yeah, we're the lemon pie destroyers

[Verse 9: Jimbo]  
You want a diss? Take a listen to this  
Honey, hold my drink while I take the piss  
Grab a towel, think I spilled some tea  
You make messy TV  
Back rolls, now in HD  
Pop your zits 'fore you come for me  
Check your mug 'cause you're looking greasy  
Change your clothes 'cause you smell like pee

[Verse 10: Priyanka]  
Hi, it's me, Priyanka, what's my name, name?  
Toronto voted me the best, got this fame, fame  
Hi Canada, did you get my name?  
Not a copycat fish, did you get my name?  
It's me and my girls serving you spectacles  
Other girls? Forgettable  
@sun  
\- dad, u ok. @sugamama come pick dad up I think he's having a depressive episode.  
@sugamama  
\- we are going to pretend we didn't hear that ❤️  
@dadchi  
\- my husband and child are betraying me, I expected it honestly 

@sunstanaccount  
\- idk anything about sun but if anyone hurts him I have the power of emojis on my side  
@tanaka  
\- I have the power of being his senpai and knowing him personally, and he says 'noooooo don't resort to the emojis'  
@oikawatooru  
\- @iloveoikawa, we've found our people #sunprotection squad  
@iloveoikawa  
\- change my name Shittykawa, sun wouldn't want anything to happen to one of his super fans 😏  
@sun  
\- didn't said 'shittykawa' just say that you were a super fan aswell. Looks like if someone named Oikawa died I know who did it.  
@oikawatooru  
\- sun 😍☺️☺️☺️☺️☺️ see Iwa, sun isnt mean like you. 

Hinatas POV 

We have our practice match against Aobajousai High, and it seems their ace and setter are super fans of me.

Let's hope they don't recognise my 'sun-esque personality' as Suga likes to put it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify some things.  
> On my Wattpad the first chapter is a profiles chapter with all of the @‘s. Obv I can’t do that over here so I’ll just type all of the @‘s in the notes at the beginning of every chapter
> 
> @yourdailydoseofvitaminD - hinata  
> @kodzuken - kenma  
> @sugamama - sugawara  
> @dadchi - daichi  
> @ROLLINGTHUNDER - noya  
> @milky - kageyama  
> @jesusCRYst - asahi  
> @no-shit-ugh - ennoshita (that name is genius)  
> @tanaka - tanaka (reaallyy?)  
> @saltea - tsukishima  
> @oikawatooru - oikawa  
> @iloveoikawa - iwaizumi
> 
> AND FINALLY FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! @bkoutarouu

DMs are in this chapter so display nameessss  
☀️ (yes he's just sun now) - hinata  
Door - Oikawa 

Hinatas POV

The game goes as expected, skills were down because we were in isolation from playing volleyball.

Still we put up a good fight against a powerhouse team. Oikawa was flamboyant, in style and in, well, actions. Literally, he kissed Iwaizumi after every time he set to him. I kind of envied it.

It's still so funny to think that those two end up going on their phones at night and become fans of me...... without knowing it's me of course, who would actually be a fan of short annoying Hinata when sun exists.

I hear an unfamiliar voice behind me. And wow, was it annoying.

"Chiiiiibiiiiiiiiii chaaaaan~ you were amazing out there, maybe if you tried harder you would have a, you know, rightful position in the team. Maybe if you didn't rely on the talents of Kageyama then you would be better." He looks behind is shoulder as all of the Aobajousai team starts laughing.

Oh..... okay.

Before I know it my famil- I mean team comes to my rescue.

"You might be an amazing captain and player Oikawa, but bullying a first year that doesn't even go to your school, what the fuck is wrong with you. You disgust me, you're just jealous of Hinata!" Daichi speaks up first as I see tears take over my eyesight.

"Shame on you, Oikawa. You really think because you're a beacon in the volleyball community, that means you think we won't stand up when you bully our su- Kouhai. No. Being good looking has gotten you far enough, if you looked half as bad as your personality is you would have achieved NOTHING. And for you to put down someone that has worked harder than you could even imagine is just disgusting. Now go cheat on your boyfriend like the asshole you are and leave Shoyo ALONE. YOULL NEVER BE ANYTHING WITH THAT ATTITUDE YOU FUCKING BITCH" Suga takes in a deep breath before trying to launch at Oikawa who was also nearly at tears. I need to speak up.

"Suga, Daichi. Thank you guys so much, let me take it from here" I look over to my Senpais and give them a smile.

"Oikawa, I'm giving you one chance. If you apologise we can forget this ever happened, if you don't, well, I'll leave that to Suga, Daichi and my other Senpais to decide. What will it be?"

"As if I'd apologise to a midget little giant wannabe like you. Hinata Shoyo, you are a disgrace to anyone that has ever played volleyball and I think tha-" I don't even let him finish as I walk away with my team.

He's not worth my time.

ON TWITTER

@sun  
\- you guys know that I am an optimist and I try to see the best of people. But today I met someone that treated me horribly. So if I am off the internet for a while after I respond to some of you that's why. I love you guys.

@oikawatooru  
\- hey, I know we don't know eachother but you can talk to me about anything ❤️ I hope nothing bad ever happens to you after this because you deserve the world because you make it a better and safer place for LGBTQIA youth 💕  
@sun  
\- hehe, yeah. dm me.

Door  
\- hey, I'm here to vent 💕

☀️  
\- sure just wait a sec 

I can't believe I'm about to talk to sun, he's going to vent to me. I am so sad that he's sad for whatever reason.

I haven't even told Iwa yet, I'm so exited.

It's been 20 minutes

30 minutes

40 minutes

I have to ask him if he's going to tell me. Maybe something went wrong 

Door  
\- where are you, it's been 40 minutes and 48 seconds since your last message  
Message not delivered. You have been blocked by user @sun  
Email twitter.support@email.com if you think a mistake was made.

Oikawa's POV

He blocked me, why. Maybe I just wasn't nice enough. It has to be my fault whatever it is.

Wait. Sun? And his manager is Mr. Refreshing.

Oh fuck.

Sun is Hinata Shoyo

And his tweet was about me. 

I feel tears slip out of my eyes. Someone that has saved my life several times while I was on the brink of suicide is now a victim of my bullying.

I fucked up


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify some things.  
> On my Wattpad the first chapter is a profiles chapter with all of the @‘s. Obv I can’t do that over here so I’ll just type all of the @‘s in the notes at the beginning of every chapter
> 
> @yourdailydoseofvitaminD - hinata  
> @kodzuken - kenma  
> @sugamama - sugawara  
> @dadchi - daichi  
> @ROLLINGTHUNDER - noya  
> @milky - kageyama  
> @jesusCRYst - asahi  
> @no-shit-ugh - ennoshita (that name is genius)  
> @tanaka - tanaka (reaallyy?)  
> @saltea - tsukishima  
> @oikawatooru - oikawa  
> @iloveoikawa - iwaizumi
> 
> AND FINALLY FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! @bkoutarouu

ON TWITTER

Trigger warnings  
Suicide attempt.  
Self harm

@pridemagazine  
\- it pains us to report that the twitter user @sun, has had a suicide attempt and is in critical condition in hospital. We still do not know his identity but his two managers spoke out on the subject.

Link to @sugamama's tweets on the situation 

Link to @kodzuken's tweets on the situation 

8m likes-6m retweets-19m comments


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify some things.  
> On my Wattpad the first chapter is a profiles chapter with all of the @‘s. Obv I can’t do that over here so I’ll just type all of the @‘s in the notes at the beginning of every chapter
> 
> @yourdailydoseofvitaminD - hinata  
> @kodzuken - kenma  
> @sugamama - sugawara  
> @dadchi - daichi  
> @ROLLINGTHUNDER - noya  
> @milky - kageyama  
> @jesusCRYst - asahi  
> @no-shit-ugh - ennoshita (that name is genius)  
> @tanaka - tanaka (reaallyy?)  
> @saltea - tsukishima  
> @oikawatooru - oikawa  
> @iloveoikawa - iwaizumi
> 
> AND FINALLY FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! @bkoutarouu

Trigger warnings  
Suicide  
Self harm 

@Kodzuken  
\- I am one of @sun's managers, and it hurts me to inform you that he is in critical condition in his local hospital because of a suicide attempt which was done by swallowing 30 of his mothers anti depressants 

\- I have never met, seen or verbally interacted with my client but I valued him as a friend. Damn, I don't even know his real name. But he is the sun, he radiated so much positivity into you guys, so let's stay positive for him.

\- if you need another statement his other manager @sugamama has more details, he's sun's best friend as well.

100k likes-22k retweets-0 comments (disabled)

KENMAS POV

This situation feels surreal, I've never met Sun and I don't even know his real name, but the conversations we shared meant so much to me.

It's crazy how your heart lets you fall in love with people, but I never expected my heart to let itself fall for a complete stranger.

Please be ok...... my sun


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify some things.  
> On my Wattpad the first chapter is a profiles chapter with all of the @‘s. Obv I can’t do that over here so I’ll just type all of the @‘s in the notes at the beginning of every chapter
> 
> @yourdailydoseofvitaminD - hinata  
> @kodzuken - kenma  
> @sugamama - sugawara  
> @dadchi - daichi  
> @ROLLINGTHUNDER - noya  
> @milky - kageyama  
> @jesusCRYst - asahi  
> @no-shit-ugh - ennoshita (that name is genius)  
> @tanaka - tanaka (reaallyy?)  
> @saltea - tsukishima  
> @oikawatooru - oikawa  
> @iloveoikawa - iwaizumi
> 
> AND FINALLY FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! @bkoutarouu

Trigger warning  
Suicide

@Sugamama  
\- this is the hardest thing for me to say, ever. Not as a manager but as a friend.

\- my friend, @sun, is sadly in critical condition after consuming 30 capsules of medication. He's been depressed for a while and you guys kept him happy.

\- sadly not everyone is as nice as we are. Today after we played a practice match in volleyball the opposing captain said some disgusting things to sun.

\- and I am not afraid to mention what he said, this person should feel guilty for driving my best friend to suicide.

\- @oikawatooru, what you did yesterday was psychopathic, let me just run through some things you said to him.

\- "maybe if you tried harder you would have a, you know, rightful position in the team. Maybe if you didn't rely on the talents of (one of our friends who would like to stay private) then you would be better."

\- then even after we stuck up for sun, he was ready to give @oikawatooru another chance "Oikawa, I'm giving you one chance. If you apologise we can forget this ever happened"

\- But after that Oikawa went for the kill. "As if I'd apologise to a midget little giant wannabe like you. Hinata Shoyo, you are a disgrace to anyone that has ever played volleyball"

\- I'm not one for public call outs. But Oikawa is someone with a platform, people watch him play volleyball because he is amazing.

\- I hope you now know what type of person he is.

\- send love to sun. Give him a dm and tell him how much he meant to you. Pray for his safety, I know I will.

\- and to @oikawatooru, to quote what you said to sun. "Be better" ❤️

\- Suga out.

7m likes-4m retweets-29 comments (only people that @sugamama follows can reply)

@iloveoikawa  
\- Suga, I'm so so so sorry, I was apart of it too. I could have stopped him but instead I laughed.  
@sugamama  
\- too late, he's laying in a hospital bed. Now I'm going to unfollow you so this comment stays up.

@kodzuken  
\- Suga this was so brave. I'm proud of my managerial partner ❤️  
@Sugamama  
\- thank you Kozume ❤️

@oikawatooru  
\- 😭  
@sugamama  
\- you know what. why am I even surprised. you got your boyfriend to apologise for you. I kept following you expecting maybe you know? A sorry. Guess that's too much. Stay safe.

OIKAWAS POV

I feel so guilty. I should visit Hinata, but I'm scared. Scared of the possibilities of Sugawara being there and assaulting me. I'm scared because I know I won't stop him. I would deserve everything.

Iwa, my boyfriend, has been trying to contact me for the past few days after seeing Sugas tweets but I've ignored everyone. I haven't eaten in days.

I guess it's time to visit Iwaizumi and stop his worrying.

I guess it's weird that he hasn't come to my house but I think he knew I wanted some time alone.

Driving without eating for 3 days was hard, but it wasn't the first time I've ever done that and I'll probably do it again.

I guess it's kind of a punishment, I'm constantly a terrible person to others so I constantly need to remind myself about it by hurting myself.

Before I asked Iwaizumi out I felt like I wasn't loveable. I was on the edge of killing myself, a noose laid before my eyes before I decided to go on my phone one last time.

On my twitter timeline I saw this boy who as tweeting positive messages for lgbtq youth. His tweets were 'my daily dose of vitamin d' and he later became the 'sun' to my solar system.

One time Iwaizumi started to hit me. I went too far with some first years and he decided that hitting me, no, beating me up would be the best punishment. When I did it again he raped me. And after we finished and he left me on the bed I decided it was time to kill myself.

But once again. I didn't, because of Sun. Without him I wouldn't be here at this moment.

So to even think about being the person to take him out of the world didn't set right with me.

As I park near Iwaizumi's house I walk up to the driveway and notice Makki's car. Mattsun is probably with them too.

I have a spare key so I just unlock the door, not wanting to disturb whatever they were doing.

And god, I wish I did.

Iwaizumi was fucking Makki while Mattsun was recording.

Without knowing I let out a gasp and three pairs of eyes shot towards me. Fear in Iwaizumis and sadness in the others.

Wait, shouldn't that be the other way around?

"Iwa, I know you didn't actually love me but I never expected you to cheat" and anger washes over his face. I flinch under instinct of the past times that he has hit me.

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no Iwaizumi please don't hit me I'll be good I promise we can stay together I forgive you please please please don't hit me Iwa I'm scared" I start shaking uncontrollably as tears fall down my face.

"You slut. I've been cheating on you with these two for a while. You suck at sex so I'd rather them. We're over. Go and bully some other kids to suicide or whatever your shitty personality enjoys." And he pushes me out of the door, I just run to the car with tears running down my eyes. My heart hurt.

But I deserved it.

I hear the notification sound go off on my phone when I'm driving back home, ugh, I'll see what it is later.


	12. Chapter 12

DMs so as you know we get our display names. Oikawa changed his from door because he's emo like that.  
Nekozume - kenma  
Oikawa - do I seriously have to explain 

Nekozume   
\- hey oikawa. I know what Suga tweeted   
was harsh so I just want to check on   
how you're doing mentally. I know you   
hurt Sun but I don't want you to end   
Up in the same place as he is. Please message   
back as soon as you open this ❤️.

Oikawa  
\- hey my fellow setter.  
\- I wish I could lie and say I'm fine but I really   
am not fine.  
\- do I have permission to rant?

Nekozume   
\- of course :). It's a dark world   
without our sun.   
-By the way, you obviously...... know sun in   
person. And despite what you did to him  
\- could you explain what he's like in real  
life? After your rant of course.

Oikawa  
\- of course I can :)  
\- so we (Aobajousai) we're finishing off the  
clean off after our practice match. When I   
saw 'sun' I was jealous because he is naturally   
driven. Where I had to work hard for my position.  
\- well, that's what I assumed.  
\- I said some pretty fucked up shit to him. Which   
must have pushed him over the edge.  
\- when I pieced together 'sun' was an alias for  
him I regretted it even more.  
\- 'suns' tweets and overall positive vibes   
have actually saved me from suicide twice.  
\- so to be the reason that he did that. It hurts a lot.

Kodzuken   
\- oikawa that's terrible.  
\- how's Iwaizumi by the way?

Oikawa  
\- I'm getting there  
\- wait sorry that sounded rude, you are being   
so helpful and I'm just being terrible.  
\- you're it very social so before I continue I just  
want to thank you for checking up on me.  
\- we have only seen each other in person a   
couple times. So this was really sweet ❤️  
\- Anyways I ignored everyone for a few days after   
Suga tweeted. I decided to visit Iwa.  
\- when I walked into his house I saw that  
he was cheating on me with my two   
best friends   
\- when Iwa saw that I caught him he physically   
Attacked me like he usually does.  
\- that was the reason for my second suicide  
attempt  
\- that's leads me to where we are now.  
\- I just got home after seeing my now ex  
cheat on me while fucking my best friend   
as my other best friend records.

Nekozume  
\- oikawa, FaceTime me.  
\- my number is **** *** ***.

Oikawa   
\- ok ❤️

I hope I don't regret giving Oikawa my number. In the two times we've met he's thrown a ball at my face and shoved me into a wall.

Ugh, sometimes I hate being an actual considerate human being. Can I just be killed and transferred into a robots body already.

I see an unknown number call for a face time, Assuming it's Oikawa I accept immediately.

"Neko~chan. I could have been anyone~, be careful, someone might eat you up~" I hear his. Ahem. Annoying. Voice coo through the speakers, I just groan in disgust.

"Oikawa, I'm here to comfort you. Drop your fucking facade or I'll block you forever" I say sharply. This is serious, he needs to act like it. As I look to the screen I see his face crack and I see tears start flowing like waterfalls. 

"K-Kozume, I'm so sorry. F-for everything, for pushing you and throwing a ball in your f-face. I'm also sorry for b-being the worst person to ever talk to you. Y-you probably hate me right, I n-nearly killed your friend. P-please don't hit me I-Iwa" I see him start to shake uncontrollably.

"Oikawa-san, I won't hurt you. And I definitely don't hate you, yes you have done some fucked up shit, but you still deserve love. Just talk, you're not annoying I just have a resting bitch face" I say, a grin coming on to my face as I say the last part.

We end up talking until 6am. He tells me all about how he's been alone since he was 6, and more about his suicide attempts. I just listen to him, he's been holding on to all of this almost his whole life. He deserves a break.

I'll help him.


	13. Chapter 13

@Sun  
\- 1 and a half months later. I'm out of my coma, thank you all for all of your supportive messages. Don't attack @oikawatooru, I have unblocked him. I would like to thank @sugamama and @kodzuken for keeping you guys updated during my stay in hospital.

11m likes-2m retweets-5m comments

\- oh also, I guess it's time to reveal myself to you. My name is Hinata Shoyo and I am a 16 year old boy that plays volleyball for karasuno. I hope you guys will accept me ❤️☀️❤️

4m likes-3m retweets-19m comments.

@kodzuken  
\- you are unfairly cute. I missed your tweets sun ❤️  
@sun  
\- thank you Kozume. Thank you for sticking with me after I disappeared for so long. You are loyal ❤️  
@kodzuken  
\- ofc, you deserve everything and more, my sunshine ❤️❤️❤️  
@sun  
\- I'm blushing 😊 

@oikawatooru  
\- thank you hinata. can we talk?  
@sun  
\- not yet. I don't trust you at all. Just stay a fan

@sugamama  
\- hinata  
@dadchi  
\- we  
@ROLLINGTHUNDER  
\- MISSED  
@n-o-shit-ugh  
\- you  
@tanaka  
\- so  
@saltea  
\- much ❤️ (heart is from yams)  
@milky  
\- also you're super brave for posting your identity.  
@jesusCRYghs  
\- ❤️💝❤️💝❤️💝❤️💝❤️💝❤️💝❤️💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕💕😍😍😍😍😍😍💝😘😘😘😘😘💝💝💝❤️💝❤️💝❤️💝❤️❤️❤️💝❤️💝💝❤️❤️💝💝❤️💝😘💝❤️💝😘  
@sun  
\- I love my volleyball friends so fucking much. Even you @saltea. I missed you 

@pridemagazine  
\- cute face. uplifting story and kind to everyone. we love you hinata ❤️  
@sun  
\- @othermagazines watch and learn, this is how the real queen supreme of magazines does it 😘


	14. Chapter 14

Through the first week back at school I had Tsukki and Kageyama literally guarding me from everyone and everyone. Tsukki became much more open to us after I came back which was something that really humanised him.

Luckily when I had my accident it was not the volleyball season yet. So the team was practicing and after a few days I moulded right back into the system. Noya helped me with my receives and Tsukki was now there to help me with blocking.

Oikawa and I speak every day. Obviously when you speak to someone that attractive every day, something is going to happen.

Turns out, we both liked each other enough to confess to each other on the same night. We were just doing a regular video call and then we both blurted out that we liked each other at the same time. 

Sadly, we haven't met as a couple in real life solely because of distance. Also I'm pretty scared to tell Hinata even though I've never met him, because he obviously still has hard feelings for Oikawa, which is fair enough.

Well, the volleyball championships might be the place that we all meet.

Hinatas resurgence to social media made me feel much happier. Kenma and I becoming boyfriends made me feel happier, but still something felt empty.

Maybe it's the fact that every time I walk around a corner Iwaizumi is kissing either Makki or Mattsun. And it generally looks like they're in love.

I just hope he doesn't hurt them like he hurt me.

Luckily the breakup hasn't affected my or the teams volleyball skills at all. We still worked as a unit rather than individuals.

But I can't wait to see Kenma, and even Hinata at the championships. I just hope they know that I'll do anything to win.

Okay before you clock me. This is not following the setup of the manga or anime in the sense that for whatever reason, Nekoma and Fukurodani are playing in the prefectural matches as Aobajousai and Karasuno. It makes no sense but my reason is ✨to help move the plot forward✨


	15. Chapter 15

iwa  
\- hey, Shoyo. I just want to inform you that   
your manager, kenma kozume is dating the   
boy that made you attempt suicide. How do   
you feel about that?

sun  
\- Cool his life isn't really my business ig.  
\- but thx for telling me ❤️, it's so sad that  
I might have to drop him after this but,  
I kind of have trust issues and I guess dating  
a person as terrible as that kind of breaches   
that.   
\- you understand, is it bad if I get rid of him?

iwa  
\- of course not 😌 both are toxic 

sun   
\- thx again ❤️

@sun  
\- sorry about my inactivity, after I got out of hospital my friends wanted to keep me away from social media. But I'm back now so MESSAGE ME ANYTIME ILY ALL ❤️  
333k likes-22k retweets-79k comments

@kodzuken  
\- dm me  
\- oh ok  
\- I guess we will meet when we play eachother I guess   
\- please dm me  
@SUNSTAN13BUTALLCAPS  
\- lol ghosted  
@iwantsunsco-corndog  
\- you were probs faking being his manager for clout lmfao jus because he interacts with u doesn't mean ur friends loser   
@kodzuken  
\- have a lovely day ❤️

@sugamama  
\- I would have kept it away from you for longer but I know how much this means to you ❤️  
@sun  
\- you are the best mother a depressed boy could ask for (sorry bio mother dearest)  
@sugamama  
\- we were teammates, we were friends, we are FAMILY   
@dadchi  
\- isn't that supposed to go a bit different I-  
@sugamama  
\- shut up babe ❤️


	16. Chapter 16

Direct messages so display names  
Sun- hinata  
Nekozume - kenma

Direct message between   
Sun & Nekozume  
Sun  
\- nice relationship status u 2 look real  
cute.  
\- I just..... hope..... something bad......  
doesn't..... happen 😘  
\- you surely know how he is.  
\- anyways I'm not giving you any time to   
respond   
\- you're fired. hope you enjoy a relationship  
with the literal worst person on earth.  
\- I'll make sure you DONT see me in the   
v ball tournament, if you're with that man  
then I'll know to avoid you ❤️

Nekozume   
\- sun let me explain  
Read at 10:24 am  
\- please I didn't mean to hurt u  
Read at 10:24 am  
\- this is oikawa, be angry at me, not   
Kozume 

Message not delivered 

@sun  
\- to think you know a bitch. don't trust everyone ❤️ some people turn out to be selfish snakes that promote abusive behaviour   
5m likes-2m retweets-3m comments

@sugamama  
\- you tweeted this without informing me what it's about, pls tell me you told kenma?  
@sun  
\- ew, no. All I have to say is that you're a solo manager now and it should have always been that way  
@sugamama  
\- fuck tweeting you're calling me right now.

If I had to explain my situation to anyone I would choose Suga. Apart from my real family he's the only person I'm completely comfortable with.

He just has a relaxing aura, being around him makes me happy. Without his friendship I might not have pushed myself out of my coma, I was fighting for my life for my friends and family not myself.

I see his name pop up on my phone screen, oh shit.

"H-hi Suga"

"Hinata, you sound terrible. That tweet was pretty deep and your reply implied something happened with kenma. Please explain baby" I hear him say in a soothing tone.

"Suga, Kenma is dating oikawa, my ex manager and friend is dating the person that pushed me over the edge. Iwaizumi told me about it and if you check Kenma's bio it proves it. Then I confronted Kenma about it but the response was from Oikawa so I blocked him. I don't know what to do, I feel hurt, betrayed and completely crushed right now" I say with barely any breaths in between each sentence.

"Baby, I am so sorry, I didn't expect this from Kenma, I would have told you but I actually haven't checked his socials recently which explains his bio, but was tweeting about it really necessary, as your resident mother I think you should unblock him and hear what Kenma and only Kenma has to say, if that means calling him to make sure it's just him, so be it."

"I-I won't delete the tweet, there's no point, but I will unblock him and explain what I want. If he doesn't agree then he can call our online friendship over. Thanks Suga, you help me all the time and I never give you anything back"

"You don't have to give me anything, I love helping you, seeing you happy is my reward. Now go get him!" He says with a joking tone.

Okay time to confront Kenma part two 

I promise this might have a happy ending but we're so far away from that that i don't even want to think about that


	17. Chapter 17

Direct messages so display names  
Sun- hinata   
Nekozume- kenma and oikawa (but that's a secret can you keep it?)

Sun  
\- explain, you have 3 messages. If they   
are not up to an agreeable standard,  
I will video call you, reveal my face and   
identity to you, and I will hear it from you.  
\- clear.

Nekozume   
\- crystal.

Sun  
\- I can already tell this is oikawa.  
\- video call me right now. Fuck it.

I'm so fucking angry. Of course he gave his phone straight to HIM after he saw that I messaged back.

It seems like they're not going to call me, it's been 5 fucking minutes. Usually I'm nice about late things but not this.

I'll just have to do it myself.

I click the button that implies video call and suddenly I hear a cheap tone playing, cheaper than instagrams tone, like its a rip off of a rip off.

Jeez, months in a coma made me bitter oh lord.

After the fifth ring I see my screen shrink to bless my phone with the face of Oikawa Tooru and Kenma Kozume.

"Hi, I'm Hinata Shoyo" I see Kenma open and close his mouth like a fish as Oikawa tries to speak. I cut him off.

"I know who you are, Oikawa Tooru. Let me tell you, your methods of trying to make people kill themselves are improving, you bully all of the first years at your school right? How fucked do you have to be to do that? OH AND KENMA, this is the second time I've seen your face, shame shame, if you weren't a two faced , backstabbing, lying little mole who only thinks of himself maybe we could have actually been friends, or more hehe. Sooooo Kozume, Tooru. Explain everything~"

I see fear and sadness strike their faces and it hits me seeing them like that, but I guess they had it coming?

This just doesn't feel right.

Im better than the person that hurts the people that hurt them.

"Hinata I-"

I just start crying, out of nowhere it seems to them, but the tears just start falling and suddenly I'm wailing. I'm crying my eyes out on a video call.

"I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it, Oikawa, Kenma. Im sorry, I'm better than that. Y-you didn't deserve tha-"

"SHOYO, STOP! I DID DESERVE THAT. PLEASE I-I mean please stop crying, I nearly killed you and you're the one apologising to me, that's just not right. Kenma and I connected over our love of your twitter and your positivity, but you had every right to be angry at us, especially me. I have no excuses or reasoning for doing what I did to you, and I hope that one day you can forgive me for the horrible things I said to you, you helped me out of so many dark spots in my life as sun and look what I did to you. So from the deepest pit of my heart, I'm sorry Chibi." I was shocked, Oikawa Tooru apologised? And he seemed sweet?

Seems like he might be more complex than o first thought.

"Oikawa-san, I do forgive you, I don't hold onto grudges anyway. I can tell that Kenma has improved you as a person so I am proud of you" as I say that I see him blush red. Wait, what?

"Hinata, when you were admitted to hospital Suga exposed Oikawa as the person who caused you to this, I messaged Oikawa and he shared some pretty personal stories and we ended up connecting in a good way. I love him and I....... like you, I think, and that's kinda stupid and selfish to think about, but I hope that if we can all forgive eachother, then we might be able to become something." Okay, that confession was unexpected 

"I'm so happy for you two, you're a pretty hot couple, I would wat- ANYWAYS. Kenma you did nothing wrong, you comforted him when no one would and that proves to me that you are an amazing person. And I don't remember too clearly but I think I might have caught feelings for you too" I say, winking at the beginning and the end, watching their faces light up was quite pleasurable.

"U-um Hinata, are we just going to ignore the first sent-" Oikawa says before Kenma and I cut him off 

"YES!" We shout at the same time.

So much for not being forgiving, we ended up chatting all night, Oikawa showed me his flaws and I finally thought of him as a human, this is growth.

Some people might think I made him too forgiving but, it's hinata, he got angry, he had his moment but I don't think of him as a person to hold, a grudge.

Anyways I love Carly Rae Jepsen goodnight


	18. Chapter 18

@sun  
\- hey, I just want you guys to know that I've sorted matters out with @oikawatooru and @kodzuken privately and (I should not even have to tell you this) but do NOT send them hate, especially oikawa, he's been through heaps personally so give him his own space to grow as a person, because he is great

1m likes-222k retweets-400k comments

@sugamama  
\- I DONT ACCEPT KENMA BACK, OIKAWA CAN GO DIE. SUN PLEASE THINK BEFORE YOU COMPLETELY TRUST THEM  
@sunstan  
\- tea  
@sunstan1  
\- listen to your manager, that oikawa is bad news  
@sunstan3990  
\- y'all be talking oikawa but not that conniving manager that started dating the person who tried to kill our sun, he probably wanted sun to die, even worse, he probably asked oikawa to make him try and kill him self  
@sun  
\- @sugamama, I've talked to them privately 6 or 7 times on FaceTime now, don't worry about it  
\- @sunstan3990, stop creating conspiracies, get a job, kiss a girl, DO SOMETHING 

@kodzuken  
\- ❤️😚  
@sunstan44  
\- 🐍   
@ilovethesun  
\- chasing clout, eh  
@oikawatooru  
\- ❤️❤️ love you kenma ❤️❤️ love you sun-chan ❤️❤️  
@sun  
\- ignore the crazies they're not even listening @oikawatooru and @kodzuken, stay strong and maybe stay private for now ❤️ stay safe babes 

@william.marinn  
\- omg follow me ily I'll unfollow if you don't follow me   
@sunstan  
\- IRRELEVANT 

@iwa  
\- ew  
@sun  
\- ew a rude, cheating, abuser 🤩 

@karasunoboysvbc  
\- noya says hi and congratulations on making up with them sun (this is Yamaguchi, I hate twitter teehee)  
@sun  
\- Yama I literally can't believe you made an official twitter for our vbc but not a personal   
@karasunoboysvbc  
\- I oily and ow also is s miss. Sjsiks HI THIS IS NOYA SENPAI 😍😌😳😔❤️😔😌😍😍😳😍😌😔🤩😘😌😘😘😌😔😌👽😌🤩👽🤩👽🤩😭😍😍😌😍😔😦😌😍😌😍😍😌😍😌😍😌😍😌


	19. Chapter 19

THE VOLLEYBALL TOURNAMENT IS TODAY.

YES THAT MEANS VOLLEYBALL, BUT IT ALSO MEANS MEETING KENMA AND SEEING OIKAWA.

I'm kinda pumped, kinda scared and so ready to win.

I just know I will win, sorry WE WILL WIN!

As expected I vomit on the trip to the stadium twelve times, practically arriving half the weight I was coming here.

Two words.... SKINNY LEGEND 

But even though in my head I'm super exited, I'm also thinking about the negative things that could happen.

What if Oikawa and Kenma were being fake, it's quite easy to be fake over calls.

What if I'm not good enough for either of them.

But I've tried to push the negative thoughts to the back of my head, making sure that I focus on volleyball and not throwing up again.

When we arrive at the stadium all of my nerves increase, ITS HUGE heheheheh tha-

I've literally never seen something this bi- nope not that either

I give up, it is massive, humongous, gigantic, bigger than any place I've ever been.

As we are lead to courts, I see teams that are from everywhere, all the way from Tokyo, and even quite local to Karasuno.

How sad, they're all losing.

I...... um...... hope.

"Shoyo, I know you're exited to see *cough* some people, but you need to focus on volleyball, if we come up against either of them you will need to be your own brand of ruthless, show them that you're that BITCH!" I hear Noya say, my favourite senpai say (sorry Tanaka, close second, nice kill though), And after his comforting words, all of my nerves dissipate.

This is my moment. My moment to make history, and maybe some boyfriends on the way?


	20. Chapter 20

OIKAWAS POV

This is my element, being with my team against the best.

We won every game so far, same with Karasuno and Nekoma, because of our placing in the top teams, Aobajousai have officially made it to the final, one team is in our way of glory, playing nationals.

And that team is either...

Karasuno, who withholds Hinata Shoyo, the boy I've hurt so much.

Or

Nekoma, the team that holds my beloved Kenma Kozume, who has been there for me in the lowest of lows.

Life is really throwing me a curveball here.

Karasuno, I've seen them on tape before. When we were practicing for our inevitable match against them, we analysed how synced up the entire team was, we paid big attention on Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei and even Yamaguchi Tadashi, who could genuinely stretch our strong defences with his serves, but none we focused harder on than my 'client' Hinata Shoyo, his jumping ability is insane and his ability to hit Kageyama's serves is amazing.

Well, it's even more amazing when an amazing person is slapped on top of that talent.

Obviously Oikawa and I met up when we arrived here, I watched his first game and he watched mine. We somehow beat Shiratorizawa in the game directly before this, Ushijima Wakatoshi got distracted by Oikawa and ended up trying to perform for Oikawa, which ended up getting him benched. They were in shambles after that. 

I haven't been able to view any of Karasuno's games which made me feel less confident, every different game tape we saw of them showed that they brought something different to each game. Scary.

This might look like Karasuno vs Nekoma, but it's really two idiots who are in love fighting to win against Aobajousai, which can also mean breaking the heart of the other person we love.

I of all people know that if Oikawa doesn't play nationals this year, amd it's at my hands, I might be done for.

But honestly, I'm more scared to see what happens if it's Hinata that beats Oikawa.

Well, hopefully we won't see that happen and I'm the one who Oikawa's angry at. Because trust me when I say, Nekoma is playing in the nationals.

Watch out, Hinata and Oikawa 

I promise next chapter the build up will (might) be worth it


	21. Chapter 21

OIKAWAS POV 

Karasuno High vs Nekoma High, the semi final.

If I was a general viewer, I would say that Nekoma would win no doubt, they're more experienced and have a more defined game plan.

Sadly, I definitely am not a general viewer, so I can't say that with complete confidence, I'm watching this game in a players perspective, and as the last wall Aobajousai will have to break, I want them to be the best of the best.

Nekoma beat Shiratorizawa and won their other two games 2-1. Karasuno won all 3 of their games 2-0, so I personally wouldn't be able to tell you who's stronger.

Yeah, Nekoma beat Shiratorizawa, but a team without a functioning captain is as good as nothing. I'm still jealous though, I've tried countless times to beat Ushiwaka on the court, but he takes one glance at me when I'm off the court and he goes into heat or some shit.

WHY COULDN'T HE DO THAT BEFOR- never mind.

Ooh, time to get my binoculars because the first set is STARTING.

15 minutes later 

25-2? TWENTY FIVE TO TWO!

Nekoma, no, Kenma's team scored 19 unanswered points before karasuno even had a chance to score.

The two points were scored not by the ace of karasuno, not by cheap setter dumps. The only way they scored was when Hinata changed his strategy and aimed for Kuroos fingers. Smart.

"GO KENMA! YOURE BETTER THAN ALL OF THOSE LOSERS, EXEPT FOR YOU HINATA~!" I yell in Oikawa brand support, from the opposite side of the stadium I feel Ushiwaka glare at me, as Kenma and Hinata grin up at me. Ooh, it's starting again.

20 minutes later 

5-25? OKAY THIS GAME IS CURSED 

Karasuno, in shall I say, Nekoma style, completely dominated that set, lead by the 4 first years, Hinata Shoyo, French fry, Freckles and Tobio-Chan, Freckles bamboozled the defences of Nekoma, he scored 11 points in a row before Nekoma stopped him, it seemed like Hinata was very very pleased when Freckles hit 10 in a row.

Shoyo is SO CUTE

On the other hand Kenma was not too pleased, I hate to say it but his simple sets were called out by the blocking technique of Kei, and Kuroo was not able to stop a single quick from The freak first year duo.

Interesting. A very even game, ooh, shut up. The final set is starting. 

35 minutes later.

38-40? Oh wow, that's what you call a final set, I wrote down so much about that set, every hit from each team was enticing, Kenma's setting improved instantly, okay, okay, maybe I taught him some stuff.

Seeing not only the Karasuno reactions, but even the Nekoma reactions were hilarious.

They should stop underestimating my Kenma, that's why he's so self conscious.

The two captains battled this set out, Sawamura didn't let a ball past him and Kuroo blocked almost every ball that wasn't from Kageyama to Hinata.

This ended up with Shoyo Hinata getting the highest individual score in a set for this entire competition, 31 out of Karasuno's 40 points were from the tangerines palm.

Seems like we're going against Karasuno in the finals.

Losing is not an option.

At the hands of Hinata Shoyo, I don't think I would take losing lightly.

For future me, keep this in mind.

If we lose, please, please DONT hurt Hinata Shoyo.

That's me for tonight, 4 lovely, character building chapters


	22. Chapter 22

KENMAS POV

Damn, we lost. 

I really thought we were going to win, especially after the first set. This would have went so much smoother if we beat Karasuno then got demolished by Aobajohsai. Instead, Oikawa's chances of freaking out are even higher, being completely honest, we wouldn't have stood a chance against their complete team.

Karasuno though, they're different. And I know what they served up in the final set against us wasn't even close to reaching their full potential. 

"10 minutes until the final. Karasuno High from the Miyagi prefecture against Oikawa Toor- Aobajohsai."

At that warning, I look over to Oikawa who stops his stretching to look at me, and instead of focusing on his stretches, he waves me over.

"Yoohoo~ Kenma-chan, you were looking worried over there, worrying for your baby boy maybe~" he teases, jeez, I really shouldn't bring this up before his big game.

"Oikawa, I have one question for you, please DONT take this the wrong way bu-"

'The final between Karasuno and Aobajohsai starts in 7 minutes 33 seconds and 1.000045 milliseconds" 

"Who caressssss!" Someone in the crowd shouts 

I look back to Oikawa, bitterness on my face at being interrupted, he eagerly waves his hands, I take that as direction to continue talking

"If you lose, how will you react?" I ask bluntly, instead of getting a calm answer from him, I see anger take over his face

Oh shit

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT! IM GOING TO WIN KENMA, NO ROOM FOR LOSERS!, I WILL CRUSH ANYONE IN MY WAY TO WIN, NOW GET AWAY FROM ME LOSER, SIT WITH YOUR LOSER TEAM AND YOUR LOSER BEST FRIEND WHILE I CRUSH KARASUNO!" He screams, the whole stadium is silent as he does.

"W-wait Kenma"

"I see how you really feel, anyways GO KARASUNO! Smash this shitty self centred play- I mean team!" I say right to his face, his face cracks as I see tears in his eyes. Deep down in my heart I feel it sting. 

Why would he say that, maybe he was just using me to get close to Hinata.

Well, fuck his dream. I want my sun to get his happy ending.

"30 second warning, players line up, spectators off the courts"

1 hour later.

Safe to say, Karasuno won in straight sets.

25-22 and 25-14 to be exact.

And as expected, Oikawa's pre game freak out affected his performance. It was quite entertaining for me to watch, karma has her ways of sneaking up on people, seems he got his all in one day.

I see Hinata Shoyo, the person who singlehandedly knocked my team out of the finals, jumping up and down onto his teammates backs as all of Karasuno's players were crying tears of joy. Seeing that was worth it all.

Looking over at Aobajohsai's side of the court was...... s-s-s-shaky. Oikawa was crying as he was ripping nets apart. How cute.

The rest of the team was out of the stadium already, leaving godzil- Oikawa to break everything. I found this very amusing.

Until he walked over to Hinata Shoyo.

Oikawazilla, Stan


	23. Chapter 23

HINATAS POV 

We did it! We actually did it!

As soon as the final serve was served. Suga, Yamaguchi and I were celebrating, arms linked as we sang a random winning song. Honestly that was the peak of my life.

Who would have thought that my peak would be destroyed only 5 minutes after.

I look over to the Aobajousai side of the court after Noya gets off me, as I was just a victim of a team group hug.

Back to their side of the court, well, the best way to describe the nature of it was, Karasuno's court was the light side, and Aoba- Oikawa's side was the dark side. The umpires chair was in pieces and balls were all around the court as Oikawa ran around popping them like a maniac. I wonder if this had anything to do with what happened with Kenma pregame.

Being the good, Christian woman I am, I decide to be a good mutual friend and stop this train before it crashes.

"Oikawa, please stop. Please hold onto your dignity as an amazing player and join your team. You tried your hardes-"

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!, I ONLY APOLOGISED SO YOU WOULD FEEL PITY AND LET ME WIN. YOU KNEW HOW IMPORTANT THIS WAS TO ME AND YOU- you. You did..... something" he says while shrinking down in realisation about what he did.

"Hinata you know I didn't mean tha-" I just start walking away, not for any personal reasons you know, just because he just openly admitted to only apologising for being the main reason of my suicide attempt because of selfish reasons.

"No! Please don't leave me! Kenma left me, I need you- I need somebody. I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it. I'm a terrible person, I'm a terrible person, I'm a terrible person, I'm a terrible person, I'm a terrible person, I'm a terrible person, I'm a terrible person, I'm a-" 

"SHUT UP OIKAWA!" I exclaim, with no bitter intent, I just need him to be quiet.

"Okay, it's okay Oikawa. I won't leave you, I know you're under a lot of pressure to perform. And I know this might not mean much but" I snap the winning medal in half

Wait.... how did I do that? Uhm.. Chile anyways so

"If anyone deserves this, it's you. I forgive you Oikawa Tooru, I know I've told you this over the phone but I know, at this moment in time. You needed to hear that" and as soon as I hand him half of the medal he jumps into my arms, crying.

"S-Shoyo, I don't. I can't. You really are the sun, huh" he looks up at me with a sad smile.

"Ok, now let's address the elephant in the room, Mr. Winner. What was that fight with Kenma pregame. And don't skip out on anything" I say to Oikawa sternly.

"I'll tell you but.... not here, your team is still on the court. Can we go somewhere else?" I just curtly nod and we walk out of the stadium.

We react a corner near the bathroom and after Oikawa checks of the coast is clear, he just sighs.

"Kenma, he said 'if you lose, how will you react' and as soon as I heard him say he thought I- we could lose I freaked out. You of all people know how bad I can react to things so I said some.... shit, I called him a loser Shoyo. And then he flipped on me and started supporting you- no, Karasuno, as soon as he did that I knew w-we were done. Hinata, I'm scared. He was the only person who stood with me in one of the hardest times in my life, I don't want to lose my boyfriend over am assump- well, it was kind of a prediction. Wow I'm fucked up" I hear him chuckle sadly at the end.

"Oikawa, we are leaving this corner right now and we are BOTH going to find Kenma, you are going to apologise profusely. You are going to make up, kiss. And then let me join you two so we can rule the world as a throuple, am I clear!" I say with a silly grin on my face at the end, his face goes bright red and he smiled back.

"Crystal"


	24. Chapter 24

I watch the entire ordeal unfold right in front of my eyes, Hinata.... tamed the beast?

Before I have any time to react I see them both run straight towards me, and before I know it Oikawa jumps into my arms.

"Kenma! Kenma! I'm so sorry! I'm an asshole, please yell at me, please call me annoying, but please, don't leave me-" 

I cut him off with a brief kiss on his lips, from behind Oikawa, I see Hinata fanning his face, he shoots a grin at me once he sees that I lock eyes with him.

This isn't finished though.

"Oikawa, pay attention to me for 1 second please" I say, as he looks up at me with his chocolate brown eyes, I continue "if you ever, and I mean EVER lash out, or hurt one of us, or anyone else for that matter, I will cut you off completely" I see him nod as he tucks his head over my shoulder.

"Oh and Oikawa, if you ever bully anyone again, you're going to regret ever meeting me" I hear Hinata say as he jumps on top of Oikawa, which was funny, until I felt the entire body weight of two teenage boys on top of me

They burst out laughing as they watch me struggle underneath them, Hinata starts tickling Oikawa on the floor, as he starts laughing even harder.

"*ahem* guys, sorry to interrupt, but you guys need to leave, and Hinata, we need to get on the bus in 10 minutes, start packing up" Daichi says, sending Me and Oikawa death stares as he feels we were breaching his son- I mean suns privacy.

We look at eachother, content with our lives for this current moment.

We say our goodbyes, as I hop on the bus, sitting next to Kuroo.

Everything seems alright, until I feel the bus start swerving out of nowhere, the cars in front of us were dodging left and right, until we hit one.

And everything went black.


	25. BOOK COMPLETION

I truly hate this book. Lmao. It’s on my Wattpad at a far better quality 

I HATE THIS BOOK


End file.
